Kingusufori Margela
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'4 | weight = 143 lbs. | eyes = Orange Red | hair = Grey | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Movement | previous affiliation = None | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = Movement | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Unknown | status = Active | resurreccion = Unknown }} Kingusufori Margela ( キングスフォリー, Kings folley) : Kingusufori or rather known as King is named after Wonderweiss Margela a modified arrancar. He was created by the hogyoku used by the Movement. It is later found that he is created to fight and kill Seikatsu Okuri. He is a very powerful arrancar and is a very essential member to the Movement. Appearance He is a light skinned male with dark grey hair and a red headband around his head. He is mostly seen wearing a hat and a brown jacket around him. His hair and hat conceal most of his right eye but he is known mostly for his accessories. He wears a necklace similar to that of Seikatsu and also a band around both his arms tied together with several chains. His attire contains no shirt and pitch black pants. Unusually he dosen't wear shoes. Personality Similar to Wonderweiss he has lost intelligence, speech, memory and rationality. Though despite this he is not childlike like Wonderweiss being very serious or atleast looking that way. It is shown that he has motives and is a very murderous and evil intentions. He wishes to slay Seikatsu Okuri and will do so by any means. He speaks in yells or rather one word answers similar to a toddler during a tantrum or a introverted teenager. He tends to be near other members of the Movement and has a fear of being alone. He also has shown fear when he was created and was filled with fear because of the darkness of the room. It is implied that he is very similar to Seikatsu becuase of the circumstances but this is not true as he is nothing like Seikatsu and if any thing the only similarity they have is their looks. In battle he shows no fear, regret or mercy. He is relentless nad brutal in battle and will kill anyone or thing that approaches him. After his creation he was greeted by an unknown member of the movement and quickly shot a cero killing the man on the spot. He displays a level of great hostility as seen when he sits next to the decimated body and continues to stab at it violently. History He was created sometime after Grimmjow had successfully capture Chibusa Raita and Koibito Kitsune . Created by the hogyoku and having a very close personality to Wonderweiss Margela. During his creation everyone from the Movement was there but suddenly a member was tooken from the team during Kingusufori creation. Later he gains a attire and has a goal to slaughter Seikatsu . Synopsis Powers and abilities Cero: '''He possess a red powerful cero that he shoots after opening his mouth. His cero is shockingly fast and powerful as it killed a member of the Movement instantly. His cero is similar to that of espada as he has developed a signature technique that is only utilized by him. : '''Trenzado Cero (ゼロツイスト, Spanish for Twisted Zero, Japanese for Zero Twist) : A highly special move unique to King arsenal of moves. By opening his mouth similar to a normal cero King would launch it twist and begins to spin rapidly in fornt of Kings mouth. It then changes color from a entirely red cero to a purple cero gaining a black outline. Once shot the power of this move has enough recoil to senf King back several meters. Once contact is made with this move it hits the foe and creates a tornado engulfing the foe in a massive tornado literally made of the cero. This move if very powerful and is nearly impossible to dodge as once you are engulfed the cero collapses and then implodes destroying everything within this radius decimating the area and turning the victim into ash. Enhanced Pesquisa: ' His pesquisa has been noted by Grimmjow. During his creation Grimmjow listed several abilities in which King has enhanced and is above the power of the ''Segunda espada nearly rivaling that of the Cero espada. His pesquisa is noted aswell. His range includes several worlds as he can feel a strong enough spiritual pressure from Soul Society whereas he is in Las Noches. '''Swordsmanship Specialist: His abilities with a sword is widely unknwon though it is suggested that he can utilize a sword in battle better than the espada. Immeasurable Spiritual Power: '''Being a arrancar formed from the Hogyoku and a member of a very powerful organization he boasts a very large amount of spirit energy. The force of his spirit energy is not only strong enough to become visble but also force enemies to cower and hide. Even after being weakend and beaten severly by his fellow members of the Movement during a training session he had kept enough spirit energy back to not only continue the fight but overpower them all and defeat them one after the other. His spirit energy is colored crimson outlined in a dark black color. '''Sonido: His sonido powers are very unknown throughout but it is hinted that he hold a very high rank of speed as he is capable to keep up with the former Segunda Espada during a training session. Garganta: 'Being a hollow he has the power to literally tear a hole in the dimensional fabric and transport to and from Las Noches or anywhere else in Hueco Mundo he desires. He also possess a signature ability similar to Ulquiorra Cifer that goes along with his Garganta ability. *'Transparente: '''A special ability similar to King's garganta. By pointing his index finger at a object be it human, rock, tower, etc. A tranparent hole appears allowing King to look through that object and see what one that other side. However King is the only person who can see through this hole, and looks as if nothing was there to someone else.This move is very useful when gathering information without being noticed. '''Devastating Strength: Grimmjow has stated that he is the most strongest out of the members of the Movement a fact that has yet to be proven. He is capable of not only defeating the Former Segunda Espada Nou during a very intense training session but also defeat his with ease. Not only this but he also punched a hole through a wondering menos sending it kilometers back and killing the hollow on impact. His power exceeds that of the current and past espada. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: He is a great fight in close combat and along with hsi strength and hierro can be a deadly warrior when near a foe. He has effortlessly cut swords and retalliated with ease killing foes in a instant and leaving nearby watchers speechless. His skills barehanded are a force to be reckoned with. High Speed Regeneration: His high speed regeneration is normal and known to heal him similar to a ordinary hollow. However in contrast to normal espada he has a unusual ability to not have the need to heal organs or limbs, mostly likely due to the fact he has no intelligence and dosen't realize that his arms are gone so he dosen't act accordingly. Hierro: His hierro is very capable and allows him to withstand damage that would normally critically wound another person. Due to his hierro he is not only able to fight for a extended period of time but also fight without hesistating as he knows he will not be cut. Though if he actually knows this is unknown as he has no memory and no intelligence. Immortatilty: He has no need for organs or even a brain relying solely on the hogyku that created him for survival. He also dosen't breath, eat or drink. Zanpakutō Resurreccion: His released form has yet to be seen but it was said by Grimmjow and Daiki that he has the most terrifying and powerful released state out of the entire Movement. Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Modified Souls Category:Arrancar